A Magia do Amor
by Erica Ravenclaw
Summary: Harry está no sexto ano e agora começou a perceber Gina Weasley, irmã do seu melhor amigo. O que será que acontecerá?
1. Default Chapter

**N/A:** Essa fic estava enterrada em algum lugar do meu computador e hoje eu resolvi lê-la... Hahahahahaha me dei conta de quanto essa fic é importante para mim, ela é simplesmente o meu xodó... Acho que nela expus tudo o que eu sempre achei que o mundo devesse ter: amizade, compreensão, amor... E então resolvi postar ela pra vcs... Espero que vocês gostem mesmo... Bjus e divirtam-se tanto qto eu me divirto escrevendo ela...

**== Capítulo 1 - Em Hogwarts == **

Harry Potter estava em seu sexto ano. Nem acreditava que já tinha passado por tantas coisas dentro dos muros daquele magnífico castelo: os encontros com Voldemort, a descoberta de um padrinho, as revelações sobre seus pais, a morte de Cedrico e de Sirius e, por último, aquele romance, se é que podia-se chamar aquilo de romance, com Cho Chang.  
Tinha conhecido lá os seus grandes amigos Ronald Weasley, sexto filho do Sr. e da Sra. Weasley e companheiro de Harry nas travessuras; Hermione Granger, a menina mais inteligente de Hogwarts e também Gina, uma menina de cabelos vermelhos, meiga e muito simpática, que sempre fora apaixonada por Harry. Em Hogwarts, também encontrou vários inimigos: Draco Malfoy e Severo Snape, professor de Poções, eram os mais declarados.  
Depois disso tudo, Harry se perguntava o que ainda faltava na sua vida. Tinha amigos maravilhosos, era apaixonado por Cho (embora ele mesmo soubesse que a menina não merecia um terço desse amor) e estava fora do alcance dos Dursley. Só isso já era motivo para qualquer um sentir uma imensa felicidade. Mas para Harry não era. Faltava algo em sua vida, que talvez fosse alguém gostando dele.  
- Harry, por que você está tão pensativo? – perguntou Gina, que estava sentada à sua frente no Salão Comunal.  
- Não é nada.  
- Harry, lembra que eu sou sua amiga? Pode se abrir comigo.  
- Ah, Gina... Eu já passei por tantas coisas dentro deste castelo, tenho muitos amigos, e até um tempo atrás eu achava que isso era felicidade. Só que agora parece não ser, sinto um enorme vazio...  
- Eu sei como é isso. Por mais que você tente se ocupar, por mais que você tenha amigos, você sempre está sozinho, mesmo que esteja em uma multidão.  
- Exatamente. O que você acha que pode ser isso?  
- Falta de uma coisa que todos buscam: amor. Você está precisando de uma namorada.  
Gina queria se candidatar ao posto, claro, mas não o fez. Harry podia achá-la fácil demais.  
- Mas eu gosto da C... – Harry ia começar, mas parou abruptamente no meio do caminho. Não queria magoar Gina.  
- Da Cho Chang. Sei, você gosta dela sim, mas... Será que você a ama? E se a resposta for sim, será que ela merece todo esse amor? - A voz de Gina tinha se tornado muito ameaçadora. - Bom, vou subir e tomar um banho, preciso descansar.  
Harry observou Gina subir. Aqueles cabelos vermelhos contrastavam maravilhosamente com a pele branca. O que será que estava acontecendo? Como nunca havia percebido que Gina não era mais aquela menininha da Estação King's Cross? Naquele momento, estava nascendo um grande amor, embora Potter ainda não soubesse disso.

* * *

  
  
Muitos meses se passaram desde aquela conversa. Harry estava cada dia mais interessado em Gina que, por sua vez, parecia estar cada dia menos interessada no garoto.  
- Hey, Harry, há muito tempo que você está assim, quieto. O que houve? - indagou Rony.  
- Acho que consegui esquecer a Cho.  
- Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer, Harry, aquelazinha não te merece. Não via a hora de você parar de sofrer... – disse Hermione.  
- Você está gostando de alguém, Harry? – perguntou Rony.  
- Acho que sim!  
- De quem? – Rony estava muito curioso.  
- Ronald Weasley, deixe o Harry em paz! Páre de ser curioso! - disse Mione.  
- Mas...  
- Na hora certa, vocês saberão.  
Naquele instante, Harry viu descer um vulto vermelho que ele não sabia distinguir o que era. Na sua cabeça girava um mundo escarlate, todas as flores para Harry eram vermelhas. Começou a achar que o vermelho era a cor mais bonita do espectro, e que devia ser sobreposta a todas as outras. "Harry, pára de besteira" – pensou voltando à realidade.  
Só pôde distinguir o vulto quando este chegou bem perto. Era Gina, Virgínia Weasley, a irmã de seu melhor amigo. Estava mais linda do que nunca, embora estivesse usando o cabelo do mesmo jeito e as mesmas roupas de sempre.  
- Oi, Harry, Rony e Mione.  
- Oi…  
Os olhos de Harry brilhavam. Aquela era a mulher da sua vida, e agora não tinha mais dúvidas disso. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa. E rápido!

* * *

  
  
No dia seguinte, todos desceram para o café. Harry estava ansioso para ver Gina.  
- Harry! Harry! – gritava uma voz no meio da multidão de alunos.  
Era Hermione, fazendo sinal para a porta. Harry foi até lá, a contragosto.  
- O que foi? - disse com cara de poucos amigos.  
- Vamos à biblioteca, quero conversar com você sobre algumas coisas.  
- Hermione, eu quero tomar café, estou com fome...  
- É rápido.  
- Você às vezes é irritante, Hermione. Mas se é rápido, tudo bem!  
Harry acompanhou Hermione até a biblioteca. Sentaram-se em uma das mesas afastadas e Harry estranhou Mione não ter pegado nenhum livro.  
- Ahn, o que estamos fazendo na biblioteca a uma hora dessas, posso saber?  
- Te chamei aqui porque sabia que ia estar vazia. Ninguém vem aqui a essa hora.  
- Fala.  
- Eu sei de tudo.  
- De tudo o quê?  
- Você está apaixonado pela Gina.  
- EU O QUÊ? Você está ficando maluca?!  
Os olhos de Madame Pince, a bibliotecária que mais parecia um urubu, caíram sobre Harry e nesse momento ele teve a certeza de que se não falasse mais baixo seria atacado pela velha.  
- Psiu! Fala baixo!  
- Ah, ok!  
- Está sim. Você já ouviu falar que só se esquece um amor com outro? Pois bem, você era louco pela Cho, e de uma hora para outra resolve não ser mais. Só podia ter outra pessoa dentro do seu coração. Foi só uma questão de tempo eu descobrir quem era.  
Harry sabia que era impossível mentir para Hermione. A menina "pescava" as coisas no ar.  
- Ok! Sim... Estou apaixonado pela Gina. Só que eu acho que ela cansou de correr atrás de mim e eu só ter olhos para a Cho. Ela não me trata tão bem quanto antes.  
- Mas, Harry, o que você queria? Tem uma hora que a gente cansa. Você nunca deu bola para a coitadinha.  
- Eu sei que fui um asno, mas agora o melhor que tenho a fazer é esquecê-la e dar um jeito de continuar gostando da Cho, porque bem ou mal, ela não fica me esnobando.  
- Que é isso Harry, a Gina te ama, só tem esse sentimento adormecido dentro dela. Eu sei que você a faria a mulher mais feliz do mundo.  
- Não sei, Hermione... Não estou disposto a levar um fora da Gina.  
- E quem disse que você vai levar?  
- Você sabe de alguma coisa que eu não sei? – perguntou Harry esperançoso.  
- Não, não sei. Mas a minha intuição me diz para você não perder as esperanças.  
- Obrigado, Hermione.  
Saíram da biblioteca ainda conversando e foram à cozinha pedir a Dobby algo para comer. Tinham ficado muito tempo na biblioteca e perdido o café da manhã.  
- Meu Senhor, Harry Potter. É uma honra para Dobby.  
- Queremos algo para comer, Dobby. Perdemos a hora. Será que podia nos arranjar alguma coisa?  
- Oh sim, é claro. Tudo o que meu senhor Harry Potter pede é ordem para Dobby.  
Dobby voltou com uma quantidade enorme de comida, que eles comeram ali mesmo.  
- Tchau, Dobby, obrigada.  
- Tchau, Sra. Weasley, tchau, menino Harry.  
- Sra. Weasley não, Srta. Granger. – disse Hermione.  
- Mas a menina ainda não casou com o menino ruivo? Dobby vê que a senhorita gosta muito dele.  
Hermione ruborizou, nunca imaginou que desse para perceber tanto o que sentia por Rony.  
- Sra. Weasley, é? – perguntou Harry se divertindo.  
Hermione riu, mas não respondeu nada.  
Saíram da cozinha e voltaram ao Salão Comunal, onde encontraram Rony e Gina, para felicidade de Harry.  
- Onde vocês estavam? – perguntou Rony desconfiado.  
- Na biblioteca.  
- E voltaram sem nenhum livro? – agora quem perguntava era Gina.  
- Não tinha o livro que eu queria. - respondeu Hermione.  
- Sei...

* * *

  
  
Naquele dia, Harry estava disposto a ter uma conversa séria com Gina sobre os seus sentimentos. Ela podia dizer não, mas pelo menos ele tiraria aquela angústia sufocante de dentro do peito.  
Encontrou a menina estudando para os N.O.M.'s na Sala Comunal. Se encheu de coragem e foi até ela.  
- Gina, podemos conversar? – perguntou Harry.  
- Lógico. – disse sem tirar os olhos do livro.  
- Podemos ir lá fora? No lago?  
- Ah, claro. – disse deixando o livro na poltrona.  
Andaram até o lago em silêncio. Harry não sabia por onde começar e Gina não sabia se queria ouvir o que o menino iria dizer. E se a magoasse? Não estava preparada para sair machucada daquela conversa.  
Sentaram-se à beira do lago, que estava magnífico. O sol refletia e formava um prateado maravilhoso. Ficaram olhando para a água sem dizerem uma única palavra por muitos minutos.  
Aquele silêncio estava deixando Gina angustiada, precisava dizer algo.  
- Então, Harry? Para que você me trouxe aqui?  
- Gina, eu não sei por onde começar, estou muito envergonhado.  
- Harry, se você quer me dizer que voltou para a Cho, acho que não preciso ouvir. Já me machuquei demais com essa história. – disse levantando-se.  
- Sente-se, Gina, não é nada disso.  
- O que é, então? – Gina ainda estava de pé.  
- Senta, Gina. O que eu tenho para dizer não vai te machucar... Eu garanto. A única coisa que pode acontecer é eu me machucar nessa história.  
Gina sentou-se, agora não estava entendendo nada. Ela já tinha conseguido esquecer Harry, tinha namorado outros meninos.  
- Fala, Harry.  
- Promete não me interromper?  
- Prometo  
- Gina, aconteceram muitas coisas nesses últimos seis anos que estou em Hogwarts. Primeiro eu descubro ser um bruxo muito famoso e que Voldemort matou os meus pais e tentou me matar também. Depois meu padrinho aparece, Cedrico morre...  
- Sabia que tinha a ver com a Cho...  
- Você prometeu que não ia me interromper.  
- Está certo...  
- E eu achei que estava apaixonado pela Cho. Gostava realmente dela, mas sentia que algo faltava dentro de mim... Faltava alguém que me amasse. Ela não me amava, estava comigo somente para esquecer o Cedrico e por minha suposta fama aqui dentro.  
- Acho que não preciso escutar suas lamentações sobre a Cho, Harry. Já não basta ter me machucado tanto? Eu não gosto mais de você, eu namoro o Dean Thomas. Eu já te esqueci. - Gina parecia extremamente revoltada.  
- Calma, Gina, eu já vou acabar.  
- Por que você quer me machucar ainda mais? - disse a menina com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.  
- Eu não quero te machucar, eu quero te fazer feliz.  
- Eu não estou entendendo, Harry Potter.  
Ele continuou:  
- Então, como eu ia dizendo, precisava de alguém que me amasse de verdade para ser completamente feliz. Gina, eu descobri que a mulher que eu sempre quis para mim estava o tempo todo do meu lado e eu nunca percebi quem era. Eu era um burro! Então, esse ano eu comecei a vê-la com outros olhos e descobri que desde quando a vi pela primeira vez na Estação King's Cross eu a amei.  
- Harry Potter, o que você está querendo dizer com isso?  
- Que eu te amo, Virgínia Weasley... – disse pegando a mão da menina - Quero dizer que se você me aceitar como seu namorado, eu prometo te fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo.  
Gina estava boquiaberta, nunca esperava ouvir aquilo de Harry Potter.  
- Não sei, Harry... Vou pensar, afinal eu tenho um namorado e não sei se vale a pena trocá-lo a essa altura dos acontecimentos.  
- Poxa, mas o meu amor não vale nada para você?  
- Vale, lógico, só que eu não sei se eu quero trocar de namorado, entende? Não sei se vale a pena, afinal o Dean não me esnobou durante tanto tempo.  
- Tudo bem, Gina, eu espero quanto tempo for necessário. Só lembre que eu te amo, sempre te amei, só não sabia disso.  
E dizendo isso foi se aproximando de Gina, que ficou sem reação. Esperou os lábios de Harry se colarem nos seus, aquilo era como um sonho!  
As línguas se procuravam, e nesse momento Harry sentiu que Gina ainda o amava. Sentiu também que a amava mais que nunca.  
Os lábios se descolaram e Gina disse que ia pensar, não sabia se valia a pena se aventurar. No fundo, Harry já sabia que a resposta seria um sim.

* * *

  
  
Muitos dias se passaram até que Gina estivesse decidida. Chamou Harry para conversarem.  
Procurou Harry pela Sala Comunal, mas só conseguiu encontrá-lo no dormitório masculino.  
- Harry, podemos conversar agora?  
- Ah, sim! Podemos. Aonde vamos?  
- Ao lago.  
Desta vez não reinou o silêncio entre eles, Gina estava bem mais receptiva.  
- E o que você decidiu?  
- Agora é a minha vez de falar. Promete que só irá ouvir, sem me interromper?  
Harry afirmou com a cabeça e Gina começou:  
- Harry Potter, na primeira vez que eu te vi na Estação, meu coração bateu mais rápido. Naquela ocasião, eu não sabia que te amava, achava que era admiração apenas. No ano seguinte, entrei em Hogwarts e comecei a ficar mais perto de você, mas não tinha sequer um minuto de sua atenção. Foi nesse ano que eu descobri que o amava. Nos anos seguintes, esse amor foi só crescendo, até que ano passado eu realmente estava decidida a te esquecer de uma vez por todas. E tinha conseguido, eu estava gostando do Dean. Mas agora você mudou totalmente a minha cabeça, e eu percebi que nunca tinha deixado de te amar completamente. E, por isso, eu aceito seu pedido de namoro. Mas antes quero que você me prometa uma coisa!  
- O quê? Prometo tudo a você, minha querida.  
- Que mesmo que a Cho te procure novamente, você nunca vai ter uma recaída. Eu nunca te perdoaria por isso.  
- Prometo.  
E se beijaram, como nunca tinham se beijado antes. Aquele seria o primeiro de muitos.

**N/A:** O que vocês acharam do primeiro capítulo??? É uma H/G bem romântica neh? Mas não esperem só romantismo nos próximos caps... Bjus


	2. Quatro anos depois

== Capítulo 2 - Quatro anos depois ==

O sol brilhava imponente no céu. Os jardins estavam repletos de flores coloridas e as crianças jogavam bola na rua.  
Nesse pacato bairro morava Harry, que embora todos achassem espetacular, para ele mesmo continuava a ser um menino normal.  
Mas ele não era mais um garotinho, já tinha 20 anos e morava sozinho na cidade bruxa de Godric's Hollow. Tinha ido para lá, há três anos quando terminara a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria.  
Continuava com a mesma cara de antigamente, pouco mudara: os cabelos ainda continuavam a cair na cara, usava óculos (porém melhores de que quando entrou em Hogwarts) e ainda possuía a mesma cicatriz em forma de raio que o fazia tão famoso.   
Há dois anos, ele e Rony trabalhavam com o Sr. Weasley no Departamento de Controle do Mal Uso dos Artefatos Trouxas. Gostava de trabalhar lá, se divertia o dia inteiro e ainda estava em contato íntimo com o mundo da bruxaria.  
Nesse tempo fora de Hogwarts, sua vida havia mudado bastante e, para melhor. Sentia falta de algumas coisas de Hogwarts, como as brincadeiras com Rony e Hermione e as trapalhadas de Neville, que tinha se tornado professor de Herbologia em Hogwarts.   
Rony e Hermione tinham começado a namorar no último ano. Hermione era escritora de um jornal bruxo.  
Jorge e Fred tinham aberto a Gemialidades Weasley, com o dinheiro do prêmio do Torneio Tribuxo, no Beco Diagonal e estavam lucrando bastante. Fred namorava Parvati Patil e Jorge namorava Padma Patil. De vez em quando até trocavam de namoradas, sem que elas soubessem.  
Gui continuava trabalhando no Gringots e tinha se casado com Katie Bell. Carlinhos tinha começado a jogar Quadribol pelo Chudley Cannons e namorava Alicia Spinnet, artilheira do time e Percy, tinha se casado com Penélope Clearwater, sua namorada em Hogwarts.   
Gina estudava na Academia Medi-Bruxa e há quatro anos namorava Harry. Continuava morando com os pais.

* * *

  
  
Era um sábado ensolarado. Quando os primeiros raios entraram pelas janelas, todos ainda estavam dormindo. A casa dos Weasley não tinha mudado nada nesse tempo todo. Continuava alta, estreita (parecia que iria tombar) e muito acolhedora.   
Como sempre, a Sra. Weasley acordou mais cedo que todos. Queria preparar o café antes que todos descessem. Arthur foi o primeiro a chegar à cozinha.   
- Bom dia, Molly querida – disse o Sr. Arthur todo descabelado e bocejando.  
- Bom dia, querido – disse a Sra. Weasley dando um beijo no marido.  
Aos poucos, todos os filhos desceram.  
Todos estavam n'A Toca, Gui e Katie, Carlinhos e Alicia, Percy e Penélope, Fred e Parvati, Jorge e Padma, Rony e Gina. Faltavam ainda Harry e Hermione que, mesmo não sendo filhos da Sra. Weasley, eram considerados assim.  
Rony estava inquieto. Não parava de olhar para o relógio. Hermione tinha marcado de chegar à Toca, às 10:00. Eram 10:05 e nada.  
- Você vai gastar o nosso relógio com o olhar. Pare! – disse Fred.  
- Calma Rony, daqui a pouco ela chega! – disse Gina que escondia a sua inquietude por Harry ainda não ter chegado.  
- Vocês falam assim porque não é a namorada de vocês que pode ter se perdido por aí! – disse Rony.  
Todos gargalharam.

- Imagina se Hermione Granger, a garota mais certinha e precavida de Hogwarts, não saberia chegar à Toca sozinha? - disse Jorge.  
Como a hora passava e Hermione não chegava, Rony resolveu ajudar aos gêmeos a desgnomizar o jardim da casa.  
Passou-se mais uma hora aproximadamente e Hermione aparatou na cozinha dos Weasley. Não tinha ninguém por ali. Olhou pela janela e viu Rony no jardim com Fred e Jorge. Pela cara de seu amado, a tarefa não estava sendo nada boa.  
Subiu os lances de escada até o quarto de Rony para deixar a bagagem. Hermione nunca tinha visto o quarto de Rony assim tão arrumado. Achou estranho. Com certeza tinha dedos, ou melhor, varinhas da Sra. Weasley ou de Gina.  
Sentou-se na cama, olhando para a cabeceira. Tinha um retrato do casal na época de Hogwarts. Rony piscava freneticamente para a Hermione real e a da foto o beliscava incessantemente. A menina achou graça daquilo.  Já não era mais tão ciumenta assim.  
Pensou em trocar de roupa, afinal estava cansada. Escolheu uma roupa que a deixasse bem à vontade. Tirou os sapatos, as meias, a blusa, a calça e ...  
- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!   
- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Rony tinha entrado no quarto e como nenhum dos dois esperava que o outro se encontrasse ali, soltaram um grito que fez quem estava mais perto vir correndo ao quarto. Hermione ainda se cobria com a colcha da cama de Rony.  
- Meu amor – disse Rony ainda ofegante – não sabia que você estava aqui.  
- Nem eu sabia que você viria para cá agora. – a menina estava mais vermelha que um pimentão.  
Recobrado do susto, Rony voltou ao seu estado normal.  
- Hum, Mione, deixa essa colcha cair, deixa. – disse Rony admirando o pouco do corpo da namorada que podia ser visto.  
Hermione não conseguiu responder nada, pois nessa hora entraram no quarto os gêmeos, a Sra. Weasley e Gina que levou a mão à boca para esconder os risinhos.   
A cena era cômica, Rony mais vermelho que um pimentão e Hermione coberta pela colcha da cama no quarto dele.  
- Que feio Sr. Ronald Weasley, induzindo a pobre menininha – disse Jorge apontando para Hermione – a satisfazer seus desejos sexuais. Isso é repugnante, Rony! Eu imagino o que você mostrou a ela para fazê-la gritar com tanto horror...  
Rony e Hermione ficaram roxos de vergonha.  
- Não, não foi nada disso. Senhora Weasley, eu aparatei na sua cozinha e como vi que Rony e os gêmeos estavam catando gnomos no jardim... – Nessa hora, a cara de Rony se contorceu, nunca tinha imaginado ser visto pela namorada catando gnomos – resolvi vir aqui em cima e trocar de roupa já que eu estava cansada da viagem. O Rony subiu para o quarto dele e, como eu deixei a porta destrancada, ele entrou direto. Não foi culpa dele. Foi somente um mal entendido. – explicou-se Hermione que ainda se cobria com a colcha.  
- Tudo bem, querida. Agora se vista. E Rony – que a essa altura queria ficar ali mesmo – vem comigo, mocinho.  
Rony deu um beijo na namorada. Fred e Jorge olhavam acusadoramente para Hermione.   
Sra. Weasley desceu sendo seguida por todos, menos Gina que fechou a porta.  
Hermione nunca tinha sentido tanta vergonha em um só dia.  
- Não esquenta, Mione. Mamãe não liga para essas coisas. Ela é muito liberal, sabe!- disse zombando de Hermione.  
- Vou para casa, não vou conseguir sair desse quarto hoje.  
- Deixa de ser boba, todo mundo acreditou em você. Exceto os gêmeos, é claro...

* * *

  
  
Já era quase meio dia, quando Harry aparatou no portão d'A Toca. Sr. e Sra. Weasley estavam cuidando das flores e quando viram o menino, correram para abraçá-lo.  
- Harry querido, como vai?   
- E aí Harry?  
- Estou bem, Sra. e Sr. Weasley. Como estão as coisas por aqui?  
- Tudo na mais perfeita paz...

- Que bom!  Posso colocar minhas coisas no quarto da Gina? Ela está em casa?  
- Sim. No quarto do Rony com a Hermione. Mas não entre lá. – disse Sr. Weasley abafando os risinhos. - É muito perigoso!  
- Arthur! – Sra. Molly não gostou nada da insinuação. - Foi uma cena absolutamente inocente.

- Entre Harry, você deve estar muito cansado.  
Harry não entendeu o motivo do riso, mas como estava muito cansado, iria subir imediatamente ao quarto de Gina para deixar suas coisas lá.

Quando Harry entrou na casa dos Weasley, deu de cara com Rony, Fred, Parvati, Jorge, Padma, Percy, Penélope, Gui, Katie, Alicia e Carlinhos que estavam vendo um programa numa televisão trouxa que o Sr. Weasley tinha comprado a contragosto da Sra. Weasley.  
- Olá. Como vão? – disse Harry.  
- Oi, Harry. – disseram todos.  
- E você Rony, como vai? E a Hermione já está aqui não é? – Harry perguntou inocentemente.  
- Você não sabe da metade da história, Harry. – disse Fred.  
- E vai continuar não sabendo se você não abrir essa sua boca de trasgo montanhês. – disse Rony irritado.  
- Ah, mas o Harry não ia gostar de ser excluído do assunto, não é? - disse Jorge piscando para Harry.  
- Não, eu não ia. – disse rindo.

- Então teremos que contar a ele Rony. Nós não queríamos... - disse Fred.

- Irmão, nós realmente não queríamos contar, mas o Harry insiste em saber. - completou Jorge.

- Mas o Harry nem quer saber mais, não é Harry? - perguntou Rony tentando ganhar a simpatia de Harry para si.

- Ah Rony, eu gostaria muito de saber.

- Não contem por favor! - implorou Rony.  
- Pegamos o Rony e a Hermione pelados no quarto dele. Hermione estava se cobrindo com a colcha da cama do Rony. – disse Fred.  
Todos caíram na gargalhada.  
Rony olhava perplexo para os gêmeos –"Como vocês podem mentir tanto?" - e Harry não conseguia parar de rir pensando na cara de Rony e Hermione durante a cena.  
- Não foi nada disso. – disse Rony tentando se recompor.  
- Ah não, Rony? Então explique ao Harry. – disse Jorge.  
- Harry, vamos colocar suas coisas no quarto da Gina. – disse Rony pegando as malas do amigo.  
- Como se não bastasse querer fazer coisas obscenas com a Hermione agora quer levar o Harry para o quarto da Gina. Rony, PELO AMOR DE DEUS, ele é o namorado da sua irmã. Imagina quando Gina souber. Coitada! – disse Fred aos risos.  
Harry não pode conter o riso, Fred e Jorge sabiam como deixar Rony nervoso.  
Subiram ao quarto da Gina, deixando os malões de Harry lá.  
- O que aconteceu entre você e Hermione? – perguntou Harry.  
Rony explicou e Harry riu mais ainda. A cena era absolutamente inocente, mas para os que viam de fora era extremamente acusadora.  
Deixaram as bagagens e subiram mais um lance de escadas até chegarem a porta do quarto de Rony.  
TOC! TOC! TOC!  
- Quem é? – perguntou Hermione.  
- Sou eu, meu amor! – disse Rony.  
- E eu também.  
Gina soube de quem era aquela voz. Abriu instantaneamente a porta e lá estava o seu namorado.  
- Oi, meu amor! – disse Gina beijando Harry apaixonadamente.  
- Oi Hermione. – disse Harry segurando o riso.  
- Oi, Harry.  
Hermione já estava vestida, mas não conseguia sair do quarto ainda.   
- Já te contaram o vexame todo não é? – perguntou Mione.  
- Já sim. Que cena, Hermione. Eu queria ter estado aqui para ver! – disse Harry se acabando de rir – E além do mais que mal há dois pessoas que se amam namorando peladas em um quarto? Se bem que na verdade, o Rony não estava pelado.  
Harry não soube precisar de onde vieram tantas almofadas juntas.  
Depois que se recompôs, Harry se desculpou pela brincadeira.  Ficaram por lá um bom tempo conversando até que a Sra. Weasley os chamou para almoçar.  
- Hermione, minha querida, não precisa ficar envergonhada, todos acreditamos em você. – disse a sogra.  
- Obrigada Sra. Weasley.   
Assim, todos desceram para almoçar.

**N/A:** E ae o que estão achando da fic? Como eu já disse essa fic é o meu xodó, espero que gostem dela tanto quanto eu... Estou trabalhando em outra fic que ainda estou escolhendo o nome. Assim que eu escolhê-lo e tiver o primeiro cap eu aviso a vocês aqui. Bjus...


End file.
